listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Arrowverse Villains
Arrow Season #1 *Derek Reston/King - Sacrificed himself to save his son from a security guard's bullet *Nick Salvati - Neck broken by hell *Adam Hunt - Shot by Dark Archer *Garfield Lynns/Firefly - Lit himself on fire *Ted Gaynor - Shot in the heart by the Hood * Joseph Falk/The Savior - Shot by the Hood *Mr Blank - Stabbed by Oliver Season #2 *Barton Mathis/The Dollmaker - Stabbed by the Canary *Xavier Reed/The Mayor - Injected with Mirakuru by Brother Blood, killing him *Al-Owal - Neck broken by Sara *Cecil Adams/Count Vertigo - Shot by Arrow *Cyrus Gold/The Acolyte - Toxic chemicals splashed on his face after Oliver shot and destroyed a vat of chemicals *Officer Daily - Shot by Laurel, thinking he was Brother Blood *Frank Bertinelli - Shot by a SWAT officer trying to kill the vigilantes *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood - Stabbed by Ravager *Isabel Rochev/Ravager - Neck broken by Nyssa Season #3 *Isaac Stanzler - Shot by Cupid *Chase - Drank cyanide *Maseo Yamashiro/Sarab - Stabbed by Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Ra's al Ghul - Stabbed through the heart by Oliver Season 4 *Milo Armitage - Tried to shoot Darhk, who deflected it into Armitage's forehead *Phaedra Nixon - Neck broken by Darhk *Andy Diggle - Shot by John Diggle *Ruve Adams - Stabbed by Machin, and later died in the destruction of Tevat Noah. *Cooper Seldon/Brother Eye - Had a bullet driven into his spine by Darhk when he betrayed him *Damien Darhk - Stabbed in the heart by the Green Arrow: Saved by Eobard Thawne in LoT Season 5 https://listofdeaths.fandom.com/wiki/Arrow?action=edit&section=65 *Scimitar - Shot by Chance *Tobias Church/Charon - Killed by Prometheus with a throwing star *Justin Claybourne - Shot in the heart by the Hood *Sean Sonus - Shot by Tina *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer - Blew himself up with the land mine to kill Harkness *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang - Blown up by the land mine *Adrian Chase/Prometheus - Shot himself in the head, triggering Lian Yu to explode *Evelyn Sharp/Artemis - Killed in the explosion on Lian Yu: Debatable Season 6https://listofdeaths.fandom.com/wiki/Arrow?action=edit&section=75 *Tommy Merlyn/Prometheus - Earth-X - Commits suicide by swallowing a cyanide pill *Sheck/Boots - Shot by Vincent Sobel/Vigilante *Vincent Sobel/Vigilante - Killed by Black Siren using her supersonic scream directly in his ear *Karl Iscove - Killed off-screen by Ricardo Diaz *Cayden James - Stabbed in the neck by Ricardo Diaz *Eric Cartier - Exploded with C4 by Ricardo Diaz *Remy Cartier - Shot to death by Diaz *Judge McGarvey - Shot to death by Ricardo Diaz *Lydia Cassamento - Stabbed in the throat by Ricardo Diaz *Dragos Ibanesco - Throat slashed by Diaz Season 7https://listofdeaths.fandom.com/wiki/Arrow?action=edit&section=90 *Dr. Jarrett Parker - Slashed to death off-screen with a sword by Talia al Ghul *Derek Sampson - Burned alive in a fire caused by Ricardo Diaz *Danny "Brick" Brickwell - Stabbed in the side with a butter knife by Stanley Dover *Ricardo Diaz - Burned alive by Emiko Adachi *Dante - Shot with three arrows and stabbed in the chest by Emiko Adachi *Emiko Adachi - Dies after being fatally wounded in a fight against Beatrice: Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the seven Paragons Season 8https://listofdeaths.fandom.com/wiki/Arrow?action=edit&section=103 *Tommy Merlyn/Dark Archer (Earth-2) - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter during Earth-2's destruction. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons *Rene Ramirez (Earth-2) - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter during Earth-2's destruction. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons *Dinah Drake (Earth-2) - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter during Earth-2's destruction. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons.Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons *Farzad Qadir - Shot in the back by John Diggle *Athena - Crushed by rubble after being thrown onto a trap by Oliver Queen The Flash Season #1 *Clyde Mardon - Shot by Joe West *Danton Black/Multiplex - Commited suicide when he threw himself out a window *Simon Stagg - Stabbed by Reverse Flash *Tony Woodward/Girder - Electrocuted by Blackout *Farooq Gibran/Blackout - Overloaded himself with radiation when he tried to steal Flash's speed *Hannibal Bates/Everyman - Shot by Joe West *Jake Simmons/Deathbolt - Shot in the face by Captain Cold *Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash - Faded out of existence after Eddie Thawne his ancestor died Season #2 *Al Rothstein/Atom Smasher (Earth-2) - DIed after Flash overloaded him with nuclear radiation *Eddie Slick/Sand Demon (Earth-2) - Turned into glass by Flash and then shattered *Lewis Snart - Shot by Captain Cold *Russell Glosson/Turtle - Brain tissue removed by Wells (Earth-2) *Daniel Burge - Melted by Tar Pit *Ronnie Raymond/Deathstorm (Earth-2) - Stabbed by Zoom *Francisco Ramon/Reverb (Earth-2) - Stabbed by Zoom *Eliza Harmon/Trajectory - Disintegrated by the Speed Force after injecting herself with the Velocity-9 *Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (Earth-2) - Stabbed by Zoom *Griffin Grey - Died of old age while fighting the Flash *Dante Ramon/Rupture (Earth-2) - Stabbed by Zoom *Hunter Zolomon/Zoom (Earth-2) - Captured by Time Wraiths and shriveled up: Resurrected as Black Flash Season #3 *Edward Clariss/Rival (Alternate Timeline) - Shot by Joe West (Alternate Timeline) *Edward Clariss/Rival - Thrown against his prison cell walls by Savitar *Digsy Foss - Shot by Moran's Men *Cutter Moran - Shot by Foss's Men *Abra Kadabra - Executed on (Earth-19) by Gypsy *Hunter Zolomon/Black Flash - Frozen and Shattered by Killer Frost *Barry Allen/Savitar - Shot by Iris West Season #4 *Clifford DeVoe (Original Body) - Died after transferring his conciousness into Dominic Lanse *Mina Chaytan/Black Bison - Died after DeVoe absorbed her powers *Ramsey Deacon/Klig%re - Died after DeVoe absorbed her powers *Sylbert Rundine/Dwarfstar - Died after DeVoe absorbed her powers *Warden Wolfe - Skull crushed by DeVoe *Janet Petty/Null - Died after DeVoe absorbed her powers *Clifford DeVoe/Thinker (Conciousness) - Died after Ralph Dibny regained his conciousness: He put his conciousness into his wheelchair which was then destroyed by Marlize DeVoe Season #5 *William Land/Gridlock - Stabbed in the chest with a lightning-shaped dagger by Cicada *Vanessa Jansen/Block - Stabbed in the chest with a lightning-shaped dagger by Cicada *Orlin Dwyer/Cicada - Impaled in the back by Grace/Cicada II's lightning-shaped dagger *Grace Gibbons/Cicada II - Erased from existence after Barry destroys Cicada's dagger with the Mirror Gun and her younger self takes the meta human cure Season #6 *Mitch Romero - Killed off-screen by Ramsey Rosso's mutated form; He resurrects at the end of the episode *Mitch Romero - Explodes after Barry Allen overdoses him on dark matter Supergirl Season #1 *Vartox - Commits Suicide with a piece of his axe *T.O. Morrow - Shot by Alex Danvers in self-defense. *Red Tornado - Obliterated by Kara with her heat vision *Jemm - Neck broken by J'onn J'onzz. *Astra - Stabbed through the back with a Kryptonite blade by Alex Danvers. *Indigo/Brainiac 8 - Ripped in half by J'onn J'onzz. *Non - Shot in the eyes by Supergirl's heat vision. Season 2 *Gilcrist/Metallo - Kryptonite heart ripped out by Superman. *Chet Miner - Killed by Lillian Luthor with a supersonic device. *Rudy Jones/Parasite - Explodes after his power overloads as a result of plutonium absorption. *Armek - Stabbed with a metal pole by M'gann M'orzz. *John Corben/Metallo - Explodes due to the unstable nature of the synthetic Kryptonite in his body. *Rhea - Turned to stone and disintegrates after Supergirl activates a device that fills the atmosphere with lead. Season 3 *Winslow Schott Sr./Toymaker - Dies off-screen in prison. *Pestilence/Blight - Killed by Julia's supersonic scream. *Thomas Coville - Dies after having been previously shot with Selena's heat vision. *Reign - Pulled into the Fountain of Lilith by wraiths after Samantha Arias pours water from the fountain into Reign's mouth. Season 4 *Mercy Graves - Shot by the Hellgramite with a stinger in revenge for capturing and brainwashing him. *Otis Graves - Shot by the Hellgramite with a stinger in revenge for capturing and brainwashing him. Later revived by Eve with Project Metallo. *Dean Petrocelli - Shot by Manchester Black. *Caldwell - Shot by Manchester Black. *Morae - Commits suicide by impaling itself in the chest with its claws. *Manchester Black - Absorbed into the Staff of H'ronmeer by J'onn J'onzz. *Otis Graves/Metallo - Detonated by Lex Luthor in order to destroy his hidden prison room. Revived by Eve. *Lydia Lockwood - Stabbed in the chest by a Brevakk. *Otis Graves/Metallo - Kryptonite heart ripped out by Ben Lockwood. *Red Daughter - Sacrifices herself by jumping in the path of Lex's sonic blast full of Kryptonite to protect Kara. *Lex Luthor - Shot to death by Lena Luthor; Resurrected by The Monitor. Season 5 *Caroline O'Connor - Killed by Andrea Rojas. *Russell Rogers/Rip Roar - Shot in the chest by a Leviathan sniper. Legends of Tomorrow Season #1 *Valentina Vostok/Firestorm - Overloaded with nuclear radiation when her the Professor Stein merged *Grant Wilson (Alternate Timeline) - Shot by Connor Hawke: This was only an alternate timeline that wasn't real *Per Degaton - Stabbed by Vandal Savage *Jeb Stillwater - Shot by Rip Hunter *The Pilgrim - Stabbed by young Rip Hunter and then disintegrated by all of the legends powers combined *Leviathan - Decapitated by the Atom *Time Master Declan - Crushed by Mick under his foot *Time Master Zaman Druce - Killed when Snart blew up the Vanishing Point and the Oculus *Vandal Savage (1958) - Set on fire by Mick Rory *Vandal Savage (1975) - Neck snapped by Sara Lance *Vandal Savage (2021) - Thrown against a circuit breaker by Rip Hunter after being stabbed by Kendra with her dagger Season #2 *Baron Krieger/Der Ubermensch - Led into a bombing by the Legends *Tokugawa Iemitsu - Killed in an explosion of the ATOM suit *Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash - Stabbed by Zoom Season #3 *Kara/Overgirl (Earth-X) - Blown up by a a supernova *Oliver/Dark Arrow (Earth-X) - Shot by Oliver Queen (Earth-1) *Damien Darhk - Shot by Sara Lance: Revealed to be a battle plan *Kuasa - Killed when Mallus ripped out the water totem in her chest: Death undone when the Legends save Zambesi in 1992 *Nora Darhk - Killed when Mallus fully took over her body: Resurrected when Damien Darhk let Mallus take his body over *Damien Darhk - Killed when Mallus fully took over his body *Mallus - Killed in a giant air slam with the combined powers of Wally, Sara, Mick, Zari, Nate, and Amaya Season #4 *Tabitha - Eaten alive by Wickstable *Neron - Destroyed by John Constantine with an incantation